Hurricane Green Witch
by Salaphina
Summary: When feminist Kagura gets tossed into a backwoods town in northern Europe, will she and her sister find more than they bargained for? What secret is arrogant aristacrat Sessomaru hiding. And do they really want to know? put on hold currantly
1. Chapter 1

Hurricane Green Witch

She stood on the platform waiting for the carriage that Miss Kikyou had assured her would come to get her. 'The woman had sounded responsible enough on the phone. What on earth would cause her to be' she looked down at her watch,' nearly an hour late?' It was raining outside the small covering of the train station she had arrived at no less than forty-five minutes ago. After the past two months she had been through she would have thought the house keeper of her new home would not try to make her sick as well. Then again, maybe her new employer had not thought it fit to spread around her troubles to everyone, or it might be he simply didn't care. Either way it was problem better he hadn't mentioned it. She was in no need of pity from anybody. No, she had enough herself. Because she felt pity for all those who had died in the god awful place she had come from.

Standing there she thought back to the beautiful village in India where she had spent the last Five years studying herbs and plants with her mother. It had been beautiful and deadly place. She could still hear the screams of mothers as the children of the village had succumbed to the disease first. They had cried out their grief to the gods that had sent them this sickness. They prayed to be to save from the death that hunted them but it was no use, it took them anyways.

The illness had taken its time with its victims. First if had blackened their mouths during them so much no water could help. Then it weakened their lungs making breathing nearly impossible for the already suffering people. Their stomachs had ached because they could not eat. The next to go were the eldest. They prayed that after the hard lives they had lived the gods would grant them only a quick death. Then it kept no reservation as to whom it took. The smell of noting flesh as the dead were left where they were still haunted her at night. The families of the dead were to terrified to touch them. Scared that if they had, they might be the next to suffer. The greater fear that they would have to watch the ones they love suffer kept them up at night.

For two months the malady swept through the country sparing no one.

The effects of the virus grew worse as it multiplied. It seemed there was no stopping it form taking those who they could not supply with vaccines, then some of the scientist had started showing symptoms and they realized this epidemic would take them all. The doctors and scientist had run the human ones first. They had all gone till no one save her and mother was left to care for the dying. Then the woman who had taught her all she knew had gotten sick... She had spent the last few days her mother had lived giving her water and praying that the doctors who had returned to America would find a cure.

In the end she passed. Leaving her to mourn for her as well as the rest of the village. At first she had hated her mother for leaving her to deal with a village of dying people. It was only thanks to her demonic blood she did not die as well. After the epidemic had passed she could not bare to stay, her anger transformed into grief. And after only two weeks of returning to the institute in England a request for an herb doctor came from the north. When she, a green witch with degrees in medicine and botany volunteered, they immediately took her up on the offer of her services.

Movements on the bench she stood next to caused her to look down at her little sister. The young half- demonett had come to her four days before she was to leave England. A woman had dropped her off at the botany department at the lab to wait for her. A letter was the only thing left to explain that her father was dead and she was the only one left to care for her baby sister.' Figures the bastard die on me to.'

Over the past week she had become surprisingly attached to the nine year old. She had never actually met her little sister before she was thrust into her already complicated life. When her mother had been pregnant she had been scent away to a boarding school. When she had come back her father had left with the girl to Africa. Her mother had refused to talk about what happened so she had assumed he wasn't coming back. She had been right.

At first she had detested the thought of caring for a child. Then she had become scared she was not capable of providing the home a child needed. In the end it turned out she didn't need much taking care of. 'Either my father had let the little girl take care of herself or she is naturally mature because the first morning she was with me by the time I was up she had gotten dressed and made breakfast. A nine year old cooked breakfast for a twenty- two year old. I can barely cook myself breakfast. What does that tell you about what side of the gene pool **she **came from?'

What shocked her most though was the difference in their powers. She had taken after their human but magical mother. Yuri had been a human sorceress, a 'witch' if you will. While they are still human they have just as much (or more in some cases) power as demons. The power of such exceptional humans generally involved the elements. Her mother's concentration had been on plants. While she had taken after her and specialized on herbs and plants the magic she inherited from her mother allowed her basic control on the elements of fire, wind, and water. That mixed with the demon blood of her father allowed her powerful command over most natural elements. And though she had her mother's powers she had her father's body. Cat claws, senses, the markings off her clan. The tall, dark, lean, lath builds of a cat. Not to mention the ears.

Her sister, in a sense of power, had taken after their father. Being a cat demon he had gained the powers of his kind. Most demons of his breed had talents in the elements that emanated from objects of power that bonded with them. Sometimes crystals, sometimes weapons, even cursed jewelry. Kanna, her little sister had come to her with a mirror she refused to let her touch. She found out later that whoever touched it had their soul sucked inside the glass. She found this out when a man on the train had attempted to take it from them; he was a demon who had been taken in by the power surrounding it. She had later asked why it had happened and was told," It is cursed; it was cursed by a woman who gave it to an unfaithful lover." When she went to speak Kanna, as she had a knack for sensing what she was going to say, said," I have power over the void. It bonded with me because the woman who cursed it had a void where her heart should have been when she found out she was not the only woman the man she loved sought comfort in." She knew that was not the extent of her sisters powers as she had often come out during the day and commented on various people and how they felt, acted, or what they wanted to say. She thought her gifts had more to do with the actual soul than the voids she was capable of pulling them into.

In looks she had theirs mother's qualities. Light hair, light eyes. Small, delicate build. She look unearthly. Ethereal you could say.

'I just happened to get the creepy, white haired, gray eyed, soul sucker for a sister, huh? Thanks fate.'

"Sister, sit down. The woman said she'd be her and she will."

Her sister snorted and asked," How do you know? You didn't even talk to her!"

"I heard her voice when you called yesterday, and she sounded honest."

"Haven't you ever heard, 'you can't believe every thing you hear'?"

"Yes, and I don't. But I do believe this woman."

"Thank you."

They both turned to see the woman that stood there. She was tall, had unreadable dark brown eyes. Straight, long, black hair in a tight bun. A long slender figure hid under a dark blue dress. Long, lace collared sleeves. A high neck, and to the ground hem line. Exotically the kind she refused to wear.

'I am in deep shit.'

8888888

"You must be Kagura."

Kikyou looked the girl up and down, already displeased with what she wore. Low slug long pants taken in at the hips and knees, and let out at the bottom of the legs. They showed off her legs, hips and waist in a way unseemly for a lady. She had on riding boots fit for an American cowboy not a sorceress or a demonic healer. She had her hair down and in the way, improper for a care taker of the people. The shirt she had on was only one layer and tight with no sleeves. She had never seen anyone wear such garments!

Yet the way she held herself was completely contradicting as to the way she dressed. Her stance was not lazy or sluggish. Her poster was perfect. She had hard, blood red eyes that held within their depths pain felt, endured and concurred. The scars she had on her hands, arms, and shoulders bespoke hard work and known labor. The air around her gave off a sense of power and authority earned by fighting for her right to live. She back was rod straight with such a pride that she knew this girl would never accept pity for the things she had been through. While her eyes were hard the soft lines and turned up corners of her lips showed heart. A tenderness for whose who knew suffering as she did.

What stood out the most though were her ears and markings. The black furred, tufted cat like ears on her head that matched her raven colored hair just screamed half breed. And she had markings, designs under her scars that boasted high breeding and powerful parents. The marks spiraled up her fingers from their black clawed tips, over the back of her palms, and up her arms to disappear under her shirt. Then they reappeared on the sides of her neck to travel over her cheeks and meet on her forehead.

Looking at her face the girl met her eyes full on. She tilted up her chin showing the examination didn't intimidate her. The spark in her eye gave her a fierce, almost feral look. An ancient, animal pride flared on her exotic face. She knew that a King wouldn't be able to take down this one. Knowing this she decided. . .

The girl exuded an arrogance that she detested immediately.

Meaningfully looking her from head to toe slowly she said," I thought you wear a doctor? We have no need for a tramp around here." She turned away with her nose in the air.

Until she heard...

"Well of course. They already got you."

She stopped.

Slowly she turned until she was facing the girl with narrowed eyes." Excuse me?"

Kagura had a smirk on her face that would put the devil himself to shame. The little girl next to her just shook her head and sighed." Come on. No one covers that much skin unless their hiding leather boots and a crop whip too."

888888

It **was **mean I'll admit, but the woman practical called me a whore! I think I disserve a little retribution.

To think I came all this way to be insulted and I haven't even made it in to town yet.

I can hear Kanna sigh beside me. For a little girl who spends her days sorting through the emotions of others she can be kind of judgmental.

"Kagura, was that necessary? The people up here are stiffer about conduct. Between the way your dressed and the fact that your half-**demon** this woman problem doesn't know what to think." She's whispering so that only a demon could hear her, which this woman is most defiantly not! I could tare her to pieces with just my claws! And she dare speak to me this way? Well will just see about that!

"She can stick her opinions on conduct! Because apparently they isn't worth shit! Anybody who calls the new town doctor a tramp is an idiot. Everyone knows that role is filled by the maid." I watch out of the corner of my eye as the look of rage on her face intensified. I can not wait to see how far I can push before she explodes. I wonder what she's caring on her. It's always the maids caring the hidden weapons. She looks to be the dagger type. Good thing cats are fast.

888888

How dare her! This, this hussy dare insinuate that I have **ever** done anything improper! Well, we'll see how brave this half-breed is when I'm done with her.

888888

I managed to keep the smirk on my face when her hands flared with spiritual power. But inside I was terrified. Kanna dug her hands into the back of my shirt and whispered," I warned you."

I put my hand on her stomach and pushed her back against the wall behind me." Stay out of the way. We may not die from her powers but being purified hurts."

I had only faced priestesses a few times but I knew they were powerful. They could purify even the darkest demon if they got a hold on them. To bad for her she wouldn't get a hold of me.

She swung her hand around to point at me and she let a blast of power go. I ducked and shot to the side taking Kanna with me. I put her behind a pillar at the other end of the platform. I looked back to the priestesses and brought my hands up palms facing each other. I fisted them, wrapping strands of my power around the vines hanging on the walls of the open covering. Poring magic into them I straightened them, making them longer. Jerking my hands toward me I Pulled them form the walls and wrapped them around the woman that had attacked me. When they tightened their grip her eyes widened.

"Calm down. I came here to help not strangle pathetic hags who like to cause trouble."

"Well, you never can tell with half-breeds. They're so unbalanced"

"Are you forgetting that my own brother is half-human, Miss Kikyou?" Her eyes darted past me to the speaker and her face paled. I turned to look at a man who could be none other than the lord who had called me here to help the villagers." If what I have heard about this woman is true than she is stronger than most full-demons. Few priestesses could take her down without an amazing amount of luck. I suggest you don't try unless you wish to lose a few fingers. She may be a doctor but she is still a demon."

I glance at Kikyou quickly to see how she takes this lecture. I receive a shock when I see her head is bowed and hear a low whispered," Yes my lord. It was foolish of me to attack the Doctor." I pretty sure my eyebrows disappeared into my bangs.

When I looked back to the 'lord' he was looking at me with a cold amber gaze. Well if he could be rude and stare so could I! I looked him over and noticed he had a silver mane that went to his knees at least. He was taller than most, even most demons. He wore a black suit that looked fresh pressed. Facial markings confirmed his heritage. He was a true demon lord. He had claws longer and thicker than mine. His were like daggers to my needles. His ears were like humans only pointed.

I took a deep sniff and hissed," You're a dog!"

"So?" He sniffed delicately than scrunched up his nose." Wet cat. What a disgusting smell."

A scratchy, hissing growl started low in my throat. My temper got the better of me and I swiped at the man with my claws. As fast as I am I had to admit he's faster. Not a claw touched him. He was there, and then he was gone.

Then he was behind me.

I could hear him chuckle in my ear." That wasn't nice little kitty." An arm went around my neck and the other across my belly trapping my arms as well.

I mentally started sparks on the end of the vines that held the woman. When the fire started creeping up towards her I said in a low growl," Let go or she burns."

I could hear the woman whimper from here. And I felt more than heard the man behind me laughing.

"She's a human, and a servant at that. Why would I care what happens to her?"

The water around my feet turned to ice. 'How dare this man snap at this woman for insulting someone then say it doesn't matter if she dies? I'll show him! I may not like the woman, but if she bowed down to me like she did him I'd at least want to keep her around!'

Digging my claws into his arms I snarled," Why you!"

He sounded amused," I what?"

And I snapped.

I rammed my elbows into his gut as hard as I could. Then I laced my fingers and pressed my palms together, between them I created a compact ball of wind. When it became powerful enough I put my right hand behind my back and pressed the wind to his stomach. It blew him backwards . . . but he kept his grip on my left arm. Taking me with him. When we landed I was on top, so I flipped around quickly. While I straddled his waist I aimed my claws, which were tipped in fire, at his face. He caught my wrist and flung me to the side. I was on my feet in seconds and facing him. I wiped blood off my forehead were I had scalped it when I landed.

I was too busy mentally cursing the bastard to notice Kanna till she was in front of me. Facing the man with a solemn look. She looked him right in the eye as if he hadn't just thrown me across the platform." Please forgive my sister Lord Sesshomaru. She's had a tough month. As you should know cats are known for they're tempers and she was provoked." She kept looking at him even though I could feel his eyes on me while I looked down at her sputtering. I had started glancing between the to of them with an appalled expression when he nodded and gestured to the carriage waiting off to the side.

I found my voice as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the cart." What do you mean 'please forgive her?' I did nothing wrong! She attacked me first and he insulted me." I had lost my concentration on the vines and the wind I had used had put out the flames. Sesshomaru went over and pulled the stressed vines off from where they rapped around her body. I noticed, with satisfaction the prude tried to cover the little skin showing where her dress had ripped.

"You do not go around attacking people like you did. I told you they cared more for conduct here. You can not let your temper go at whatever target walks by. Either you must control yourself, or you will find it harder here for you than it was in London." She pulled me into the carriage after her. She leaned in close and said," The woman is powerful and devious. Until you earn her respect you must be careful what you say to her. The man is not as cold as he seems. But he does have uses for you. You must prove yourself to him first though. He will not let you in without a fight. You will not get anywhere here by picking fights. Power is respected but only if you can wield it with control. Take care to be patient with these people sister and they will not trouble you as much as you anticipate."

As usual my little sister left me speechless. The entire ride was filled with silence and the uncomforted that accompanied it. Kikyou was not brave enough to look at me. The dog stared as if waiting for me to lose it again. Kanna kept a tight, reassuring grip in my hands as I stared out the window. It was amazing; this little girl next to me that I had known not a month me could make me feel so foolish with just a few cryptic words. The woman across from me had made me lose my temper like I hadn't in years with one comment. The man next to her had made me feel pity for the woman who had attacked me not moments before he had showed up.

I sighed as my earlier thoughts again crossed my mind.

'I am in deep shit.'

888888

When I awoke the next morning, with Kanna curled up beside me on the bed, I decided I wasn't going to let theme's people get under my skin. I may have been driven out of India by a disease but these people would not get me to budge. I could control myself. I would not let some stuck up mutt and his kennel keeper make a fool of me. I and Kanna are here to stay.

This proved easier said than done a few hours later when a maid came and told us we were wanted. Wanted? Yeah I think the warm welcome yesterday proved how **wanted **we were. When I mentioned this look on her face told me exotically when she thought of my mental condition. And it wasn't flattering.

Then she told me that Kikyou was waiting in the dinning room.

Why couldn't she just say that in the first place?!

Kanna led the way down to the dinning hall. When we got there we were met with a stony faced Kikyou and a smirking dog. I got a bad feeling in the bottom of my gut.

When the dog noticed we were there he turned to us and said," Doctor, I have taken the liberty of assigning Miss Kikyou to asset you at what ever you need. She is now at your disposal." Then he swept out of the room.

"My Lord granted you the use of one of the houses on the grounds, as well as one of the cellars in order to prepare you medians. If you will follow me. Your belongings have already been taken done to the house."

We followed her out to a court yard, through gardens, and along the shore of a lake. We were walking down a path along the lake when Kikyou said," Lord Sesshomaru thought it would be good for me to live near you. To help with the patents you will get. The house he has giving you has enough room for all of us and more. It is close to the road so emergencies may be brought directly to the house." We rounded a corner and came to a two story house with gardens surrounding it. Glass buildings I assume were greenhouses were pressed to three sides. Nearly every inch of the green colored house had Ivy to blend in with the paint. Bird baths and a small pond decorated the yard in front. The walk was stone and it had a large porch that served as a terrace for the room upstairs. We followed her up the steps and into the house.

"Lord Sesshomaru gave you this particular property because of the convenience for your herbs. My things were put in one of the downstairs rooms. It is the one off the study. Yours are in two of the rooms upstairs, I don't know which. They were ordered to put them in the biggest one."

Kanna shot up the stairs to have a look around. When Kikyou saw she had left her face turned pale. Oh ho! So the prude had learned her lesson, huh? Guess she thought she was safe while Kanna was around. I can't blame her really; the little girl does have a talent for stopping me in my tracks. I decided to take advantage of the situation.

In a **non**-violent way, mind you!

I walked over to a pillar that had sprouts of English Ivy around the bottom. I held my hands out to them. They grew before our eyes. They twisted and wrapped themselves to the very top of the white pillar. From the corner I saw her mouth drop open. I heard her breathing become ragged as her eyes flicker between me and the door. I looked around and realized every pillar had a little Ivy on it. Potted plants were everywhere. The windows were flung open to reveal pots in the windows and more Ivy on the sills. I could even feel plants just inches below the wooden floors. I realized that wither he mint to or not, Sesshomaru had tilted the scales **way** to my advantage. Whoever had stayed in this house last had done everything they could to make sure the inside of the house resembled the greenhouses attached.

I smiled at a wide eyed Kikyou." I think I'm going to like it here." Then I turned and followed Kanna up stairs. There were four bedrooms upstairs. The largest of which were at the back, our trunks were in these. A glance about the room told me Kanna had already made her self comfortable." Kagura, I didn't unpack your things because I knew you wouldn't appreciate an invasion of your privacy," she told me this from where she sat on the floor by a dresser, folding her things and putting them away. I swear that little girl could give the shrinks back in London a run for their money.

The room was big and open. It had two beautiful bay windows at the far side. The wooden floors gleamed. It was the size of some huts back in India. The queen bed had an empty look to it. So foreign and foreboding.

"Sister? Is something wrong?"

Yes, something was wrong. Couldn't she see how empty this room was? Why was she unpacking when there was too much space? Not like the modest homes in India. This room was greedy. It took up so much pace no one could ever fill it. Why would some one need space they wouldn't use?

"Sister? What is the matter?"

I snapped out of my daze. I looked down at Kanna who I knew was aware exact cal what the problem was. I may not have known her long but something's were undeniable. My sister knew more about a person by looking at them then they knew by living with themselves. Even though I knew she could tell it was a lie I said it anyways," Nothings wrong I just don't like this room." I waved a hand around the room. "I'll take one of the others."

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Still slightly frightened at the thoughts I'd been having I barely managed to choke out," No." and rush out the door into the hall. After catching my breath I started to wander down the hall toward the other three rooms. I opened the first door I came to. It was a room only slightly smaller than the one I joys left. I slammed it shut. The next was nice but not open enough. It was shadowy, and only had small windows. The next was perfect. It was fractions of the size of the other ones, and had French windows opening to the terrace. I walked out to the balcony. The entire house smelled of plants and flowers. But outside it smelled of fresh, wet, just dug dirt. This was one thing India didn't have. Unless it had just rained or you were close to rice fields the dirt smelled like dust.

Amaryllis was in pots around the edge of the balcony. I realized that I might really grow to like it here, despite the fact threes a prude living with me.

I moved to the side of the terrace and looked along the side of the house. Then the other side of the house. By estimation the house and green houses took up two to three acres of land, the gardens surrounding it made up another four. It was good land. I could tell from here it was strong. It would do well with the seeds I would plant. The herbs I needed would prosper quickly here.

Hopefully my sanity would follow suit.

888888888

The reason Kagura reacted the way she did was because she has a disease. It's exactly the opposite of claustrophobia. I'm not sure what it's called. If you know, could you tell me?


	2. Chapter 2

We returned to the main house for dinner. Ours wasn't set up yet so until we get settled we will just be eating with Sesshomaru.

Oh, joy.

Afterwards I went to the cellar Sesshomaru had given me use of to unpack the medicines I had brought along. "Salves and poultices on that side. Cold remedies and flu medicines in the cabinets--"

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

I dropped the jar of medicine and was already up the stairs by the time it hit the floor. I rush over to the stairs and climbed as fast as I could. I was coming to the corner of the hall were the screaming was coming from. I turned and ran smack into Kikyou.

I looked up at her from my place on the ground as the screaming stopped." Who was that? Is someone hurt?"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me like I was the one just screaming my head off." What would cause you to think someone was hurt?"

"I heard screaming from down this hall." Panic flashed across her face but was quickly replaced with an emotionless expression that Sesshomaru would have been proud of. She reached down grabbed my arm and pulled me up and with her as she when back the way I'd come. I distinctly heard "damn demonic hearing" before she said," I think your travel is starting to ware on you miss Kagura. There was on screaming." Lying little bugar.

She practically pushed me out the door and told me she wouldn't be back at the house until late. She slammed the door in me face so I was left out in the dark with no choose but to go back to the house. I walked to the gardens and wandered around.

Kanna Knew something was going on too. She had also said Sesshomaru had plans for me. Did I really want to know what those plans were if they included that blood curdling scream from earlier?

Hell, yes.

And he won't let me in without a fight, huh? Well, I happen to be one hell of a fighter.

888888

I was working in the garden the next morning when Kikyou came back to the house. It was early. To early I she thought for someone on a different time zone. That's probably why she didn't see me until I yelled.

I had been working in the garden since far before day break. I was surprised to see the gardens in good shape. I should have known considering the thriving conditions of the plants in the house.

She looked flustered. I took note of this while she marched to the door. I could hear her muttering to herself from here. She was complaining about Sesshomaru. Cursing him for making her stay with us. I felt a wicked grin spread across my face.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She tripped. It was hilarious.

I was rolling in the dirt when she stomped over. Out of breath, sides aching I stumbled to my feet to face her. She was still covered in diet from her fall. I knew those heels were bad news. Why do you think I never ware them? Besides the fact they are horribly uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" She was practically seething.

"I live here now remember?" I raised my eye brows to complement my 'duh?' expression.

She was practically steaming out the ears. "I meant what are you doing in the garden?"

"Well, I am an herbalist." I was trying hard to contain my laughter. Really, really hard. Honest!

Her fist clenched and her eyes closed. I could tell she was trying hard not to hit me. My interest was piqued.

"Now I will repeat. What are you doing? Isn't it a little late to be getting to bed? Something happen yesterday? Something I should know about?" My teasing tone and happy expression were gone. I didn't like being left out of the loop. This dislike was intensified considering she had lied to me yesterday. I might not have the nose for sniffing out lies but my hearing is impeccable. I knew by the slight quickening in her heart beat. Her heart beat was quick again. But not from lying. From stress. Something was bothering her. Something big. Big enough to break that rigid control they taught her kind.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and she stepped closer until she was pressed to my front. "There are things going on in this house you will regret messing with. I suggest you not stick your nose into it half-breed!"

I watched as her back disappeared in the house. Her strong reaction surprised me. I had not been expecting such animosity, even from her. I may have gotten under her skin yesterday, but not this much.

I sighed. I sank down to the dirt. Kanna had said that he would not let me in without a fight. I kept repeating that and still didn't know what I was going to do. How was I supposed to fight when I didn't even know what I was fighting for?

"Stop thinking about it sister. You'll only get yourself frustrated even more. When the time for you to find out you will."

I scowled as Kanna sat next to me. I have a prude living in my house, an aristocrat living down the street, and a cryptic for a sister. Wouldn't you love to be me? No really, I'll trade yah any day.

888888

I trudged my way up the stairs. I had spent the last ten hours looking over every wound know to man. And some I've never seen before. These people had everything from miner burns and scratches gotten from cooking and gardening to infections on the insides of their throats I had to have Kanna calm them down just so I could administer antibiotics. Now I had to check in with the kitchen staff to get my dinner. My last patient was a young woman who thought she was pregnant for some months. It turns out she was. Only her baby had died about two months into the pregnancy.

I shook my head. I may not be the most patient or caring person but when it came to things like this even I considered changing my profession.

I put it from my head and smiled at the cooks as I walked in. If I kept thinking about it I wouldn't be able to keep down dinner.

Kanna was waiting for me in the parlor when I finished. I had sent her back early so she could get dinner and explain to Sesshomaru why I was detained. Apparently she hadn't done to good a job since he was sitting in the chair next to her. His face had a blank look to it. I couldn't tell if she had told him or not.  
I knew they had been talking before I had walked in. They stopped when I started coming down the hall. Apparently the dogs hearing wasn't bad either.

We stood in silence for a moment before he stood and said," I was keeping your sister company until you returned. I hope your first day with the people was not too bad." The way he said "to" tell me he knew. It also told me he was concerned. Honestly I was touched. I was also determined. Now to get him and her out of here.

"Thank you. My sister will be heading back now. She still not quite used to the time change."

"Of course." He turned to Kanna and bowed before leaving the room. Kanna's piercing eyes flew to me. Then she smiled and headed for the door. She was leaning on the door jam when she turned and said." Come home soon sister."

As the door shut behind her I let out a sigh. Time to let those demonic abilities kick in.

I slip down the hall on the same floor I heard the screaming from earlier. I turn the corner where I ran into Kikyou. At the end of the hall is another hall that runs perpendicular to this one. I stick my head around the corner after some careful listening and my nose is assaulted with a horrid stench. I pull my head back around the corner and try to get my nose to clear. I could feel the insides of my nose begin to burn.

When the burning finally stopped I recognized the smell of blood and potent medical fluids. I covered my nose with a mask I had in my pocket. It was an extra from the operation from earlier today. Once I had it on I returned to the hall way and decided on going left. I cringed at the chemicals I could still smell. I checked all the doors. By smell first then by opening the door. I came up with nothing.

When I got near the end of the hall I was light headed from the smell. I stumbled down the corridor fumbling for the wall. I tripped on a rug trying to cross the hall to a window when I stumbled into a patch of wall covered by a tapestry that gave away under my touch. I fell through into a room where the smell only got worse.

I didn't realize how worse until a hand gently grabs my arm and hauls me up.

"Found what you are looking for?" The soft voice surprises me. It was Sesshomaru. How could he stand the smell? Dog's noses were even more sensitive than cats.

I look up to his face. His expression was far from what I was expecting. I was expecting mad, I was expecting irritated. I certainly not expecting amused.

But I had no time to muse expressions. When I looked over his shoulder him, the possibility I was going to get fired, and even the burning in my nose disappeared.  
Along both walls of the long room were beds. Single twin beds in which lay children. All of whom had bandages around their heads. Nurses tended to those who called out. All seemed traumatized. And when a nurse changing the bandages of one close to us I saw why.

The child's eyes were bloody and raw. They had cuts around them where it looked like someone had tried to gauge them out. I barely registered Sesshomaru coming up behind me. "That's not even the worst of it. Some, the ones we couldn't get to in time had them completely removed." I whimpered in sympathy when I heard this. I had faced terrible things in India. Even worse in the few times my mother and I had traveled to Africa. But never had I seen such brutality turned on children. "This is why we've brought you here. To help."

"Help the children?"

"Yes, help catch their killer."

888888

Sorry this chapter is so short, but it seemed like the perfict ending!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **: I completely forgot to write disclaimers on all of my stories. Sorry! I don't own Inuyasha, he belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

I must have stood where I was the whole night because the next thing I know the morning shift had come in. They moved around me as my insides rolled like the sea inside me. These children had been victimized, brutalized, and treated as no human being should. I had witnessed a lot as a doctor. I had been a doctor longer than most humans were alive. Not only had I seen maladies in India but also raping in Africa, stabbings in London, and Chinese torture techniques. None of it though was directed toward children. But this, not only were the attacks potentially lethal but they were calculated. The person who was doing this was obviously putting a lot of time in to it, and not going to stop any time soon.

I was willing to do all I could to do all I could to help. All that worried me was how could I?

88888888888888888888888888

"So, you've gone and gotten you're self in over your head. Just what I would have expected from you, Miss Kagura." I was still standing there my eyes trained on the ground. She brushed passed with a smirk." I hope it's not too much for you to handle, huh?"

She continued to snicker as she walked over to one of the children, my hands balling into fists. As she reached for the bindings around the child's head I turned quickly, afraid of what I would see if I kept looking. Just the thought of what was beneath threatened to make my eyes tear. My eyes snapped shut as a sob made its way up my throat. I took off, threw back the curtain in the wall and ran down the corridor. Never once seeing the startled, guilty look on Kikyou's face.

I didn't stop as I ran down the stairs, out the door and down the road that lead to the house. I felt tears steak down my face as I opened the door to the stairs and made my way up the stairs. They didn't stop when I opened the door or when I slid in next to Kanna in the big room at the end of the hall. But they did stop when I sent a silent thanks to whatever higher power had graced my sister, my beloved little sister the ability to protect herself when I wasn't around. They started up again though, when I thought of all those who couldn't.

888888888888888888888888888

When I became aware the next morning the first thing I felt were the dried tears on my face. The next was the humming from down the hall. I got up and followed it to find Kanna on the balcony in her room twirling and laughing as birds flew around her. This little girl never ceased to amaze her. She went from scary, intimidating, and down right creepy to just...well, normal.

I leaned against the door to the patio and watched her with a smile on my face. I know she knew I was there but I didn't demand her attention. I let her have her fun. I didn't move as she twirled around the balcony until I felt a presence behind me. I turned to look at a nervous Kikyou. I lifted my eyebrows in question.

"My lord waits on your answer." Her answer was even if hesitant. Her new attitude surprised me. Just yesterday she had scorned me while I was in the middle of an emotional break down. Of course wouldn't tell her it was an emotional break down. No she would scorn me for my frail half breed mentality. I scoffed on the inside. Frail? The only thing frail about me was my heart and I made sure that was closely guarded.

I stood for a moment then swept past her. I quickly made my way to the house. I knew my answer. He knew it too, I'm sure. It was obvious I had no thought of saying no. I had dedicated my life to saving lives. To bettering health so those lives could be lived to the fullest. There was absolutely no way I would let any more children end up like those.

888888888888888888888888888

I walked quietly into the office where the maid said I could find him. His back was to me when I walked in. He turned after a moment and stared. The expression on his face was thoughtful. He sat in the chair behind the desk at the back of the room as I came foward.When I sat he kept my gaze for a few seconds, not moving. Then he raised his brow in silent question.

I was amused, I'll admit. He knew my answer last night before he left me alone with the children. He just wanted to hear me say it.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "How exactly do you want me to help? Hmm?"

He smirked. Arrogant bastard." Your sister, she can read souls, correct." I understand how this could be of use. Crimes against another person taints ones soul. Blackens it. Many things do this. Murder, torture, bodily harm, physiological harm. But I did not want my sister getting involved in something like this. The children I had seen were around her age. I didn't even want her knowing about this let alone helping. I told him as much.

He frowned thinking over what I said." I understand why you would be objective to her helping." He paused." But your sister is very powerful in her own right. I think she could be of great help."

"While that maybe true we are hear to discuss how _I_ maybe of use, not my sister." My tone had turned cold. He will not involve her in this. I _will not_ stand for. The air in the room dropped twenty degrees as my eyes narrowed at him. He seemed to notice I wasn't too happy with the conversation as he dropped the subject.

"What I am curious about is _how_I may be of help. Shouldn't you be requesting the help of one of the Royal Priestesses? I am just an elemental demon; I can not help you find him." She pause, then added, after a moments thought," Or her."

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes to the sky, in a way saying that I was the only one who would think to add women in the equation. "Well," he said, "considering that I don't think you would believe me lets move on…"

"No. I want to know. If I am going to help you with this I want to know why I was picked."

He looked at me for a long moment before leaning back and moving his eyes off to the side. He sighed and said, "Because you have motivation. There are few people who are dedicated enough to something to give there life for it." He turned to look in my eyes. "I have a feeling that not only are you _willing _to give your life to stop the person responsible for the horrible treatment of these children but you would do so happily if meant seeing whoever is behind it stopped."

_Man, he's got me pinned._

"Sooooo, I got picked because suicide doesn't bother me?" Somehow that thought not only bothered me, but it offended me. I wasn't here because he thought I was powerful, I was here because I'm mentally unbalanced.

He shot me an irritated look. "You were chosen because of your dedication to helping and bettering the lives pf others."

Well, that's better. I gave a small smile before reality set in and I asked, "Why would someone want to do this anyway?"

He almost rolled his eyes. I could tell, he really wanted to. He leaned forward and said, as if talking to a child (really I don't know if I can work with someone so condescending), "Because there sick."

I restrained myself from hitting him, knowing he would probably hit back, even harder. "I know that, but why do they want the eyes, if we can find out that we might be able to find out who is doing this."

He leaned back then, quiet for a moment then said. "We have noticed that many of the surrounding alters in the mountains, remnants of old shrines," he said the last in benefit to my confused look, "Have been disturbed. We think that the culprit," god he sounded old, "We think that he is going to perform a ritual, one I have heard of but never thought anyone would be stupid enough to attempt." He shook his head at the stupidity of humans. "It gives the-"

Just then a nurse I had seen attending one of the little girls last night rushed in and said, or yelled really as she was near hysterics, "Another one has been brought in My Lord, and the woman who caught them, she is hurt, but still alive. And she saw the attacker." She passed out as soon as the last word left her mouth.

We were out of there and half-way to the infirmary before she hit the ground.


End file.
